


【卡带】鸡鸡危机

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &现代AU，医生卡X总裁土





	【卡带】鸡鸡危机

卡卡西昨晚做了一个梦。

他梦见了他的小学同学宇智波带土。

 

能梦见他纯粹是意外，可能是因为出国旅行时拜访了一下好几年没见的恩师波风水门，他的小儿子咧着嘴笑的样子像极了对他说“我们是朋友”的带土。

卡卡西对十多年前的事情记忆已经很模糊了，只记得那是个夏天，阳光很刺眼。带土把他约了学校的屋顶上。

对于带土的记忆基本也就到此为止了，之后再也没有见过他。

他也只记得那时候带土是向他告别的。

很小的时候他们就认识，而且经常打架，从小打不过他就哭，一直到打不过他努力憋着不哭的宇智波带土，后来忘记什么原因自顾自说着他们是朋友。

 

卡卡西在上班的路上努力回想着为什么一直水火不容的他们，带土为何会笑着对他那样说话？

到了医院的时候，他终于想起来是因为父亲为他相依为命的奶奶做的手术成功了，从此父亲成了他仰慕的对象。却一直缠着他天天喊着想跟他做朋友。

想到这里，卡卡西嘴角上扬起一个好看的弧度，他当时只觉得这个人有趣，平时对其他没什么兴趣的卡卡西，渐渐觉得他这个同学有点意思。

上课时看到他打瞌睡，忍不住扔个纸团把他打醒，看着他丢脸的样子又觉得好笑。兴高采烈的看着刚刚过及格线的傻样，卡卡西忍不住嘲讽几句，看着他向自己张牙舞爪的动作，就是觉得很有趣。

可惜没多长时间他就离开了，走之前好像还特意把他约到屋顶跟他告别，说跟他是朋友，将来想成为像他父亲那样的人。

午休时间有点困的卡卡西，被人莫名其妙拽到天台，听一个傻瓜在他面前大谈理想，也只是淡淡的“哦”了一声。

然后看到了阳光反射下的洁白的牙齿，亮的刺疼了他的眼。

“卡卡西，你很冷淡哎。我都要走了，作为朋友不说点什么吗？”

“……”

卡卡西真的很认真的想了想，“以后别再当个笨蛋了。”

带土立马气的脸鼓鼓的，“你、你才是笨蛋！笨蛋卡卡西！”

 

记忆中渐行渐远的声音在脑海中消失，之后他再也没见过带土，手机还没有普及的年代联系基本就断了。

那样的一个小学同学没过多久大家也不会谈论了，卡卡西的日子跟以前一样过，并没有什么改变，渐渐地也忘记宇智波带土这个人。

 

有些事情就像记忆灰尘，有时轻轻一挥扬起尘土唤起一些回忆，又慢慢沉淀下去，并不会带来多大触动和影响。

那些沉闷又有些无聊的日子还是照样过下去。

 

旗木卡卡西，男，30岁。目前是一家私人医院的继承人，也是男科治疗中心的主治大夫。

长相一表人才，医术又好，平时跟大家也很和气，虽然严格但也很会鼓励同事，所以在医院里大家都很尊敬他，不只因为他是院长旗木朔茂的独子。

自然明恋暗恋他的姑娘也有很多，虽说他也交往过几任女朋友，但也都是不善而终。

对于卡卡西来说，她们基本都是自己过去告白，又自顾自的离开，分手时每个人都会说他心里根本就没有她，甚至还会有人骂他冷血。

卡卡西自觉自己冷淡了一些，那也是性格使然，但还不至于到冷血的地步。自从他看到自来也大作家的著作后，才发现文学描述远比生活精彩丰富许多，那种恰到好处的情感宣泄很合他的胃口。只是他分的很清楚，现实生活是绝对不会像小说里描述的那样精彩的。

他目前所以会单身，是因为尽管还是有很多女孩暗恋他，跃跃欲试的人却越来越少了。

 

今日是他回国后的第一天上班日，有些懒散的坐在诊室等着助手带领病人会诊。

现在社会压力大，病人也越来越低龄化，卡卡西诊断完倒数第二个病人后，助手开始喊最后一名病人的姓氏。

“下一位，宇智波先生，宇智波先生请这边进来。”

听到这个姓氏，卡卡西心里划出一片涟漪，抬起头看向门口进来的人。

那个人一身休闲服装，个子中上等，一头黑色的短发炸起，显的人很精神，可惜从他进门就没有看他，眼睛一直躲躲闪闪。

“请坐。”卡卡西招呼他坐下，“说说吧，这位先生你有什么不舒服的吗？”

“#＊&*＊”

“你说什么？抱歉，我没听清。”

“不不、不、不举……”

病人把头压的更低了，卡卡西拿过助手放在一边的病人资料，姓名一栏上赫然写着“宇智波带土”几个大字。

他果然没有认错人，即使右边脸上的伤疤有些狰狞，但还是能和小时候的模样重叠起来，因为眼睛还是跟以前一样的。

“脱掉裤子，躺床上。”

“啊！？”

带土一脸疑惑又惊讶的盯着眼前的主治医生，看到带着口罩只露出的两只死鱼眼有些熟悉，但也没去细想，单纯只是被大夫的一句话吓到了。

卡卡西戴上一次性胶皮手套，指指一旁的病床，“你躺在这，我先检查一下。”

带土犹豫了一下，但还是听从了大夫的话，脱下了裤子躺在白色的窄床上。

“内裤也要脱，还是想让我帮你脱下来？”

“不、不用。”说着手忙脚乱的把内裤脱下来放在了一边，这时候倒也没有再拘束，手抓着病床的边沿，头抬起盯着看天花板。在一旁的卡卡西已经准备好了医用器具，但还是什么都没有拿直接走了过去。

他能看出带土的紧张，身体都紧绷着。不过病人有两条很好看的腿，卡卡西还从没见过肌肉如此匀称的腿型，即长线条又流畅。只可惜腿间的那里真的和这两条大长腿不搭配，软趴趴的毫无精神。

卡卡西一只手握着阴茎，不轻不重的握了几下，带土抓紧了床沿。

“有知觉吗？”

“有。”

“这种情况多长时间了？”

“……”带土想了想，问他多长时间他的确不是很清楚，也只是几天前才发现自己不能勃起的。

“最近，最近才知道的。”

“最后一次使用是什么时候？”卡卡西继续问。

虽然带土知道医生问这些问题都属于正常范畴，但要他回答是真的犯了难。

“大概是一年半之前吧……”

“最后一次勃起呢？”

“也、也是一年半前……”

“平时经常手淫吗？”卡卡西开始加重力道揉握。

“不怎么经常。”

“最后一次手淫是什么时候？”

“一年半之前……”

合着卡卡西问了这三个问题答案是同一个。

一个30多岁的男人，一年半之前只手淫过一次，之后再也没用过。按理来说这样的情况一般不会不举，剩下的大概就是心理因素了。

“平时工作忙吗？最近压力是不是很大。”

“是。”带土回答了问题又说：“……也、还好吧。”

软踏踏的柱身在卡卡西的刺激下半勃起来，但还是耷拉着没什么精神。

“医生，我是不是需要做手术？”

“你以前受过伤？”卡卡西没有立马回答他，而是突然问了这个问题。

“……”带土听到这个类似家常的问题，也没那么紧张了，“十几年前的事了，几乎丢了半条命，不过那里没事，只是最近……最近这几天才……不行的……”

看到蔓延到腿根的伤疤，一边听带土说话，一边掀起上衣的下摆，直到露出整张肚皮。

身体中间的伤疤看起来触目惊心，不只是脸，原来是整副身体都如同被切割了一般。以医生专业的目光来看应该是受到重物的砸落留下的，搞不好半边的五脏六肺都已经废了。当然如果废了的话，这人也活不成，看他这么活蹦乱跳的样子，应该没想象中的那么严重。

卡卡西沿着疤痕摸了一下，滑到下面时……

活蹦乱跳？仿佛也不是那么一回事。

“那个……医生，我是不是要做手术？”

卡卡西起身走到柜子前，拿出一个瓶子。带土盯着他的背影等着答案，心情又不由自主的紧张起来。

“嘛，你的情况大概是心里因素比重比较多，所以做手术也没多大用处。”

“那怎么办？”

“有时候一定程度的刺激也可以治疗。”

“刺激？怎么个刺激法，我撸都没反应的。”

“刺激前列腺，这种方法也并不是对所有人都管用，但可以先试试。”

“那、那拜托了。”

卡卡西走过去，走到床前，抓住带土的腿掰开了一点，“把腿分开臀抬起一点来，放轻松。”

带土照做了。卡卡西倒一手心医用润滑剂，捻了满手后伸到带土的下体，刚碰到褶皱的部分，床上的人立马把腿并拢起来。

“做做做、做什么？”带土半起身瞪着医生问，总觉得这个医生眼熟，现在越看越眼熟。

“刺激前列腺，位置在离括约肌四厘米内，从里面碰触才会有效果。”

“是这样啊。”带土又重新躺回去，感觉后庭被凉凉的东西碰触，然后又伸了进去。

“嗯……”异物倒入的感觉让带土呼吸不畅，心里骂着这个医生也真粗鲁，说插就插进去了，虽然有润滑液，紧涩的那里被硬生生塞进一根手指还真有点疼。

这些带土都忍了，不忍能怎么办，现在在他身体里的那根手指开始不停的搅，到处摸索，越来越往里探索。

突然被他摁到了一个地方，带土一个激灵抖了一下。

“有感觉？”

“嗯，有的。”带土很诚实的回答。

卡卡西睁着两双有些无神的死鱼眼看了带土一会儿，接下来毫不手软的用手指进进出出后庭，每次都刺激着带土说有感觉的那一点。

“唔……嗯……”

刺痛和麻痒酸软的感觉同时席卷着他，带土说不上来那是什么滋味，只能握紧床边不让自己乱动。没想到用后面刺激真的能传到前面去，带土本来软趴趴的那里渐渐的立了起来。

带土心中是惊喜的，想不到只是这样不用吃药和开刀就能再让自己重振雄风，本来想对医生说“可以了”，但银发的医生却没有停下来的意思，不但又加入一根手指，而且回回都朝向一个点进攻。

感觉有点不太妙，但真的很爽。许久没有尝到快感的身体，让带土有点欲罢不能，有些拘束却也有些放纵自己。不自觉的把两条修长的腿打开了一点，可被医生戳的那里又让他想尿尿，又开始慢慢合拢。

卡卡西一直注意着带土的这些小动作，随着加快速度和加大力度，小腹上都明显的爆起了一条条的血管，里面仿佛流动的力量都汇集向一个地方。

那个一开始毫无精神的性器，现在一柱擎天，铃口开始分泌出白液，随着身体的晃动一抖一抖的。

“嗯……啊……”

发觉到自己发出的声音，带土立马用双手捂住嘴巴。卡卡西这才抬头看他，紧紧捂住嘴的带土眼角泛出泪珠，卡卡西看他的同时，他也在看着卡卡西。

这个白毛怎么这么眼熟？虽然带着口罩，但这双死鱼眼好像真的在哪见过？

带土虽然有些迷迷糊糊，但眼前的医生给他的熟悉感越来越强烈，在刚刚要想起是谁时，没入身体里坚硬的手指猛的戳向前列腺，带土一个没把持住，直接射了出来。

直接傻眼。

余韵还没过去，带土只想找个地洞钻进去，慌乱的起身，下地时差点因为腿软跪在地上，医生过去扶了一把。

此时，带土可算是看见了医生胸前的字牌——旗木卡卡西。

“你你你你你……”带土不敢置信的瞪大了双眼盯着眼前的人，“你是卡卡西！？”

“对，是我。好久不见啊，带土。”

笑的一脸人畜无害的模样让带土心里发颤。

他可算是在小学同学面前丢尽了脸面，什么也顾不上抓起一旁的裤子就提上，只想着逃之夭夭。

卡卡西倒是不慌不忙，在病例上写写划划，并告诉带土，“你的情况并不严重，身体好的很，给你开几服药，按时服用，再去领一套工具，回家也可以自己做。”

“做什么？”

卡卡西抬头看了带土一眼，“刺激前列腺。你算是比较敏感的，所以这种方法对你有用。不过提示一点……”卡卡西放下手中的笔，盯着带土看了半晌，犹豫了一下才说：“不要做的太频繁。”

把病例交到带土手里，卡卡西继续说：“两周后来复诊，别忘记了。”

带土临走时也没看卡卡西一眼，急匆匆的拿着病例像一阵风似的出了门。

卡卡西看着关上的门有些发呆，突然感觉脚下踩到一个软绵绵的东西，卡卡西弯腰捡起来一看——是带土的内裤。

这家伙是有多慌乱，竟然内裤都忘了穿。

卡卡西举着内裤朝向垃圾桶的方向，犹豫了一会，还是把内裤扔了进去。

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

带土真的想死的心都有了。

他，宇智波带土，晓集团一大总裁，每天都是高高在上坐在云端的存在，偏偏今天就在小学同学面前丢尽了脸面，难以启齿的病症被他知道不说，还在他面前……

说什么复诊，打死他都不去第二次了。

常年在国外，都快忘记那家医院就是旗木家的，要不是私底下调查那家医院虽然低调但口碑很好，他怎么可能会去那里？

说起来，带土作为商业界的一名成功人士，早在国外时也是红极一时的人物，不过能得这么个难以启齿的病症也是有原因的。

 

十三岁离开了故土，被自家不知道拐了几家亲戚的斑正式收养。本来以为有个家的带土却不知道往后的日子过得如此跌宕起伏。

刚下飞机，就被闹事的恐怖分子安装在机场的炸弹炸飞，要不是奶奶拼了老命把他推远，炸成碎片的就是他了。还没来得及伤心又被掉下来的石墙砸个正着。

从小生活在和平世界的带土哪见过这些，瞬间知道自己来到了另一个世界。

奶奶被安葬好后，带土就被斑实行了闭关式学习。一个十几岁的孩子天天被灌输政治商场尔虞我诈的思想和套路，出关后整个人都是斑的翻本。

带土学的最像的还是斑识别人才的本事，长门等人是斑为带土介绍的人才，说会有大用，后来的确也是带土的左膀右臂。之后带土自己培养挑选了一帮能人，二十几岁的年龄坐稳了晓集团的总裁之位。

出的太挑自然也会被别人眼红，再加上带土学斑那套狠辣的手段青出于蓝，垄断了各种资源，也直接对他所在的国家造成了直接影响。

政府为了打压晓也是一天一个政策，带土既要管理会社，还要和政府各种周旋，即使是铁打的人也无法搞这些劳心劳力，有时带土累的吃饭时都会睡着。

想找个本家人跟他一起干这劳什子工作时，宇智波鼬出现了，带土想都没想拉着他入了晓。

没过多久长门却突然自立门户，并卷走了公司几乎一般的财产和资源。

被最信任的人背叛，让带土尝到人生中第一次的大挫败。可偏偏在这时候，鼬被查出了癌症，老天又砍掉了带土的另一条胳膊。

鼬退下后，带土盯上了鼬的弟弟佐助，可偏偏就因为他哥哥的关系，佐助与他交上恶，说他哥就是被他累倒的。

带土无言以对，他也没有时间去计较这些了，重振晓才是他必须要做的事情。

为了中标一次浩瀚工程，带土已经做了几年的准备，不能在关键时候倒下。瘦死的骆驼也会比马大，即使晓已经不能和从前一样，做足了准备的带土对这次还是很有信心的。

这次的中标可以说是晓的生死关头了，只要拿下重振晓集团自然不在话下。

可偏偏最后的结果是不知道哪里冒出来名不见经传的无名公司夺了去。

带土气的差点当场吐血，后来才知道是被政府摆了一道。

回到大宅，斑告诉他这里已经凉凉了，打算回国，回到祖宅养老，后面的事情交给带土，让他自己看着办。

 

回国后，带土急于搜集资源和人才，才发现国情不同，做事情也是重重阻碍，一年下来也没什么进展。

这时，斑却告诉他该成个家了。他已经安排好了相亲对象。

带土突然很烦躁，他知道他已经三十好几，之前也有不少美女投怀送抱，但都被带土拒绝。

也因为这种事情，大家开始怀疑宇智波总裁是不是有什么隐疾，带土也没有放在心上。

其实带土只是单纯的对送上门的女人不敢兴趣。从十几岁就没时间谈恋爱的他，对待感情更是纯粹。

这也是带土心里唯一的一片净土了，斑竟然还要插手吗？

可见到外表甜美可人，性格温柔的女方，带土突然不好意思起来，心里默默同意了。

即使知道这是斑想利用他的婚姻去扭结商业关系，但带土更心疼那个女孩，所以想对她好一点。

几个月之后，两人举办了隆重的订婚仪式，看着自己未来的妻子，带土心里也是高兴的。仪式过后，两人趁着你侬我侬的情意滚上了床单，可就在关键时候，一直没有正式使用过得小弟弟——硬不起来了。

 

是的，我们呼风唤雨日天日地的带总是个单身了31年的处男，而且还在第一次，萎了。

体贴的未婚妻没有多说什么，可也觉得受伤，整理了一下离开了。

带土望着软趴趴的自己的一部分，突然有点绝望，这种挫败感也是史无仅有的。长期的快节奏思维模式没有给他多愁善感的时间，在吃药还是去看医生这两个选择里徘徊。

 

所以，阴差阳错的，宇智波带土来到了旗木卡卡西的医院。

 

从医院出来回到家，带土把药和医用道具扔在沙发上，想了想后还是拿到了卧室。拆开包装，慢慢研究起来。

嗯……原来做这个先要把屁屁洗干净，肠道里面也要清理。虽然过程有些麻烦，配合着药物和刺激里面，带土感觉还是挺舒服的。

可能就是因为太舒服了，致使忘记了医生的嘱咐，越来越频繁的刺激后庭，让他的胃口越来越大，那种新鲜感和刺激感使得带土欲罢不能。

两周后的复诊自然是没去。

卡卡西再见到带土的时候已经过了两个月。

他不知道这狗血的重逢，自来也巨巨敢不敢写在小说里，但比小说还要狗血的剧情就发生在他第二次偶然见到带土的时候。

卡卡西自认为自己不是一个滥情的人，虽然前女友无数，但在一起的时候是很忠诚的，而且也都是和平分手。偶尔一两个前任回来找他说要复合也不是没有的事，但对卡卡西来说曾经沧海难为水覆水难收，分了就是分了，大家各自好聚好散。

可那位死心眼的前任说他们在一起的时候故意出轨就是想让他吃醋，却没想到造成了劳燕分飞的后果。哭戚戚的在他面前说着最爱的还是他，想回到以前在一起的时光balabala说了一大通。

可卡卡西并没有就此心软，女人哭的更来劲了，一边哭一边说卡卡西冷血冷心，心里根本容不下别人只有自己。

这种话他听的多了，也默认了。可能在其他人眼里他的血的确冷了点。即使这样也还是把千里迢迢来找他复合不成，去酒吧买醉的前任女友安排在了酒店。

刚启动起车子，就看到了该去复诊却没去的小学同学，带着一名帅气的年轻男孩进了酒店。

本来不想多管闲事的卡卡西，开着车柺出了大门，却走到第一个十字路口鬼使神差的又回去了。用颜遁打通了前台服务员小姐姐，打听出了带土的房号，敲开了房门。

年轻的男孩有些紧张的看着门外银色头发的男人，心虚的表情一览无遗。

卡卡西笑着开口道：“我是宇智波先生的主治医生，请问他在哪里？”

“在、在洗澡。”男孩指了指内室。

卡卡西心中了然，别人要行好事是个普通人都该知道回避，可看着眼前过分年轻的男孩不由得皱起了眉头。

“唉，我这位病人真的是不长记性，明明告诉他不要再去害人了，就是不听。”卡卡西换了一个严肃的表情对眼前的男孩说：“你如果爱惜自己的身体健康，最好是立马离开这里。”

“离、离开？”男孩一开始还没反应过来，“难道他……”

卡卡西点点头。

男孩立马脸色苍白，拿起自己的背包就要夺门而出，与卡卡西擦肩而过时，卡卡西问了一句：“你还没成年吧。”

“我、我……我只是很缺钱，求你不要告诉警察。”看着快要哭出来的人，卡卡西有些头疼，他今天看到的眼泪已经够多了。

“你走吧，我不会报警的。”

“谢谢！谢谢！”

 

人走后，卡卡西进入房间，坐在卧室的沙发上。

浴室哗哗的水声停止，没一会儿浑身冒着热气，顶着一头湿漉漉的黑发，只在下体围着浴巾的带土从白色水蒸气走出来，看到外面的人着实吃惊不小。

“卡卡西！你怎么会在这里？”

卡卡西这时候才看清楚，带土身上的伤疤就像是整个把人劈成了两半，不知道他们分别后他到底经历了什么。

“我可是救了你。”

“救我？”

“猥琐未成年可是要坐牢的。”

“他已经17岁了呀？”

“这边18才算成年人。”

带土撇撇嘴，他怎么会知道，他所在的那个国家14岁就可以合法参加工作了。

“我又不会对他做什么。”带土小声嘀咕，只是从网上约个后庭按摩师怎么也这么多约束，而且人还是店里推荐的，虽然年轻，但技术好。

“法律可不管你们谁对谁错，坐牢的可都是你。”卡卡西又给带土泼过一盆冷水。

听到这话带土没兴致了，自从回来后处处受制约，一时兴起搞点舒服的事也要被人说三道四。他没理卡卡西，拿起一旁的衬衣穿戴起来。

“你怎么没去复诊？”卡卡西看着眼前穿好衬衣，把浴巾摘下来的人，不得不承认带土的腿真长，真好看。

“好了，痊愈了。”带土不慌不忙的当着卡卡西的面穿上内裤，登上裤子。

“痊愈了？”卡卡西若有所思，“你不会一直在玩后面吧？”

带土停下系手腕扣子的动作，有些莫名的看着卡卡西，“不是你说刺激后面就能好的吗？我感觉挺管用的。”

卡卡西双手捂住脸，总觉得有些对不起带土。虽然在医学上前列腺按摩是有助于男性生殖器的活力，但非男女典型性爱生活的一部分。那天他也只是讲了一半，剩下的半部分想着带土两周后去复查时再说的，可没想到事情竟然发展到这种地步了。

“到什么程度了？”卡卡西问。

“什么什么程度？”

“就是……算了，我自己看吧。”卡卡西走到带土面前，“把裤子脱了，去床上躺着。”

“这里不是你的医院，我也不需要检查。”带土拒绝。

“不管怎么说你也曾是我的病人，我有义务给你检查。”

带土想了一会儿，再看看也不打紧，反正又不是没看过。听从了医生的话，仅脱光下体，躺在了床上。

卡卡西过去，分开带土的腿，一眼就看到了湿漉漉的后穴。

……

心里有些不是滋味，带土自己已经做足了准备，卡卡西刚伸进一根手指，很容易的没入了里面，不可思议的是，他都感受到了肠壁的吸吮。

“这里有人插进去过吗？”卡卡西的眼神突然变得深邃，穴口褶皱的部分有些光滑，看的出经常被摩擦，如果像今天这样的事情不是第一次的话，那可能这个里面不知道含进去多少根鸡巴了。

卡卡西突然烦躁起来，他不清楚带土到底是怎么想的，被一个个男人压在身下施欲应该不会是带土自己的选择。在医院的时候他能确定带土对后穴做爱的事情压根就不懂，唯一能解释通的就是——自己把自己玩爽了，不满足一个人玩了。

卡卡西这次可发现玩笑开大了。

见到许久未见的小学同学，没忍住突如其来的恶作剧心态，把人捉弄了一下，却没想到竟会是这样的结果。

这方带土还在想着卡卡西说的进去是什么意思，如果卡卡西的手指能算上的话，那就是有吧。

“嗯，有的。”带土点点头。

卡卡西怔了一下，虽然深知自己把带土害得不浅，但烦躁的心情远胜过内疚，手下的力度也加重了许多，整根的手指插到底再全部抽出来，反反复复几次后，又加入了两根，同时在柔软的肉壁里搅弄着。

“嗯……你、慢点……”

别人给弄跟自己弄果然不一样，触感放大了好几倍，快感也随之增加。带土自己扭着腰去蹭没入甬道的手指，自己去戳前列腺的位置，感觉血液不停的流向小腹，性器也翘立起来，越发努力的摆动腰臀，感觉快要冲顶时，挺起了小腹准备射精，却突然被一只手摁住了铃口。

被遏制住的快感让带土不悦，明明快要解放了却被卡卡西掐住，让人更欲求不满。

“卡卡西，你放开！”

“才这么短的时间就射，看来带土的隐疾还是没有治疗好啊。”

“你说我持续时间太短？”带土很不服。

“这样吧，如果你能坚持到跟我一起射，就算你痊愈好了。”

“怎么做？”

卡卡西用牙齿撕开安全套的包装，笑着说：“一起做。”

 

坚硬的肉棍插进后面小洞的时候，带土整个人傻眼了。

“你你你、你做什么！？”

“别这么紧张，又不是第一次了，放轻松才不会受伤。”卡卡西插进一个龟头，里面的肠肉紧缩，阻挡他的进入。

卡卡西“啪啪”两下轻拍带土的屁股，又揉捏起来。

“卡卡西你……”带土简直不敢置信，这货竟然在捏他的屁股。双手推着他的胳膊想把人推开，卡卡西却轻轻抬起他的腰，一副治疗病人的口吻说：“深呼吸，先吸气，再慢慢吐出来，不要太紧绷，一定要放松。”

带土照做了，放松下来后也就没那么难受了，后面涨满的感觉还不错。

卡卡西感觉到里面不再排挤，又往里插进去许多，看到带土揪紧身下的床单，不停的哄着他放轻松。直到插到底时，两人身上都布满了细细的汗珠。

卡卡西粗喘着，带土长大了嘴巴呼吸，但两人眼睛一对上就是噼里啪啦的电火石光。

带土虽然觉得有点奇怪，但受卡卡西的挑衅怎么也不能在这方面丢脸，即使之前不知道丢了几次了。而卡卡西想的却是，这么一副享受的样子，到底被多少男人插过了才会这样，就这么喜欢让人上吗？

带土抓紧头两侧的枕头，把腿圈在卡卡西的腰上，做好了作战准备。

卡卡西摸了一把环在腰上的大长腿，心里莫名的更生气了。这么熟练？他拿下腰上的腿，往两边一扯分的更开，同时往里一顶更把自己的硕大插了进去。

“唔……”带土被戳的皱起眉头，转而一脸挑衅的笑。

竟然还笑的出来？真是够骚的，一会可别向我求饶。

卡卡西突然想狠狠地对待他，掰着腿开始抽送，每次都是深入浅出，顶着身下的带土不停的摇晃。

平时只插过手指的后穴哪能经得起那根又粗又长的肉棍戳弄，没几下带土就被逼出了眼泪。一边还要忍住不出声呻吟，另一边还得忍住不射，压根就顾不上泪水夺眶而出了，只能两眼朦胧的看向卡卡西的方向，眨眨眼睛。

几次眨眼，泪水流下来，在卡卡西眼里带土就是哭了。

小时候被他打哭，长大又被他操哭了吗？

可惜这个样子，并不是他一个人见过了。

想到这里，卡卡西更是加重了力道操干着后穴，回回朝向带土受刺激的那个点摩擦。

强大的欢愉再也掩盖不住，带土放弃挣扎，双手握住自己的性器堵住铃口，以防自己射出来，可嘴中的呻吟却怎么也阻止不了了。

“啊哈～嗯～啊～啊～～”

“就这么舒服吗？”卡卡西的下身不停，手抚上带土的小腹。摸着因兴奋鼓起的血管轻轻搔刮，然后狠狠地一摁小腹。

“嗯啊啊啊～～”这一摁带土差点射出来，但龟头上还是挤出不少白液，滑溜溜的开始抓不住。

“感受一下，这里被摁住感觉会更明显吧，我看带土快要撑不住了。没关系，射出来好了，硬憋着对阴茎也不好。”一边说一边摩挲小腹的肌肤，一会儿又重重的摁下去。

“是、是吗？”带土也觉得卡卡西说的对，这样硬憋着的确很难受，如果以后出问题了就麻烦了。再者卡卡西是医生，医生都这样说了他也就随了身体的本愿，松开手咬着下唇射了出来。

“哈……哈啊……”真舒服，真过瘾。带土满足的叹息，还没高兴几秒钟就听到卡卡西嗤笑。

“带土，你还是输了。”

“卡卡西，你这个混蛋！”带土才发现自己被骗了，又气又羞。“唔！你……”没入身体的硬挺不安分的搅了搅，再一次刺激着高潮余韵还没有下去的身子。

“我可以再给你一次机会，还要吗？”卡卡西继续在小腹画圈圈。

带土拧了一下眉，主动把腿分的更开，“再来！”

就像两个雄性动物在战场上撕咬的你死我活，但其实仅限于心理上。

在床上这难舍难分的两俱躯体，在外人看来就像是热恋中的情侣，下体一刻都不想分开。

卡卡西把带土反转过去，从后面进入。整个人趴在带土背上，一手握住了他的前端，富有技巧的揉弄。

带土被换了个姿势，里面的感觉又不同了，好像进的更深，不过这样感觉省力气，更容易感受快感了。扭了扭腰把屁股抬得更高了些，感觉不错又扭了几下。

卡卡西又被他的这些小动作惊到了，主动去吞吃肉棒的屁股不停地扭着。这时心里感觉到微妙的异样，可卡卡西分不出那是什么情愫，这种感觉也就一时而过，被带土撩拨起来的情欲还得让带土好好给灭一灭。再也不顾其他抱着他的腰大张大合的操干起来。

“唔嗯～～啊啊哈～～”带土一边被干后穴一边又被卡卡西玩弄前面，前后夹击的快感让他没一会儿又缴械投降了。

丢脸死了，他尽然连射两次了，卡卡西却一发都没射。带土转过头对着卡卡西说：“继续，别停……”

“带土你……”卡卡西已经不知道第几次被他惊讶的无法表达心情了。心一横，随着自己的本能狠狠地抽插这俱身体，既然不让他停，那他就做到最后一刻。

重重的顶了几下，卡卡西紧抱着带土释放出来。放开时，带土已经软绵绵的趴在床上不想动了。

好过瘾啊，果然自己弄是比不了的。带土还在喘气休息的时候，卡卡西咬开了第二个安全套。

“这才刚刚开始呢，你可别趴下啊，老同学。”

带土嘴角抽了抽，“怎么可能趴下，老子做着正爽呢！”

卡卡西眼睛变得更加深邃，“那就好。”

 

过了许久，房间的地上尽是用过的安全套，床上也一片狼藉，角落里贴在墙上的两人还在晃动。

带土趴在墙上，卡卡西扶着他的腰抽抽插插。腿有点软，如果不是身后的人扶住，带土早就跌落在地上了。

被顶到了敏感点，带土哆哆嗦嗦的射了出来，可卡卡西却还没有释放。

“停……下，够了……”他现在屁股麻麻的，浑身也快要用不上力气，这场较量他先认输，就当卡卡西赢好了。

盯着浓密的黑发，是小时候所熟悉的短发，坐在带土后方位的卡卡西见过不知多少次，可这次看起来却觉得有点可爱。

这样想着紧紧抱住他冲顶了。

 

两人完事后，各自穿衣服，卡卡西一边提裤子一边对带土说：“明天来医院一趟，我再给你开几副药。”

带土这会子才觉得腰疼屁股痛，挥挥手示意知道了，扶着腰一点一点的穿衣服。

卡卡西穿戴整齐后，看到带土吃力的样子，还是不忍心的问了一句：“你还好吧？”

“我没事。”带土忍住疼痛，坚持丢脸也不能在卡卡西面前丢。

卡卡西还是给带土披上了西装外套，带土顺势穿上了。

都穿完衣服，卡卡西率先走出去，带土刚挪一步就走不了了。慢慢的坐上沙发，揉着腰。

“需不需要我扶着你？”卡卡西走过去抓起带土的胳膊。

“不用不用，我刚想起还有点事，你先走吧。”

“……”卡卡西看着他，半晌才道：“好，我先走了，别忘记明天去医院。”

“知道了。”听到关门的声音，带土才整个放松下来，瘫软在沙发上不敢动。

只顾着舒服了，没想到一通下来这么累，浑身这么疼。卡卡西还要他去医院复诊，原来真的没有痊愈吗？算了，虽然很丢人，先把病治好再说，反正他在卡卡西面前也不止丢过一次脸了，只要病好了，之后就跟他断绝来往。

 

第二日一早，带土如约去了医院，卡卡西见到人进来，依旧是那副平淡的表情说着“脱掉裤子，躺床上”。

没有第一次的拘谨，带土按照卡卡西的话做了，也很自觉的把腿分开。卡卡西手上拿着药膏，挖出一点涂在带土的穴口上。

“两周内这里不要再碰了，记得经常上药。”卡卡西一边涂一边说。过了一晚，那里很明显的肿起来，知道带土会放着不管。但这种情况短时间内应该也不会去找人，不过还是特意提醒他一句。

涂好药膏后，卡卡西告诉他可以了。带土一脸疑惑，“前面不需要吗？”

卡卡西看了他一会儿，才说：“不需要。”

带土更加莫名其妙了，起身穿上裤子，拿着卡卡西一直嘱咐要涂的药膏离开了。

人走后，卡卡西摘下口罩，拉开抽屉，拿出那本来已扔掉，但还是又重新拎出来的黑色内裤。看着用塑胶袋装起来的内裤，嘴角的笑意再也掩盖不了。

事情，仿佛变得越来越有趣了。

 

两周以后，带土把卡卡西约出来，两人心照不宣的去酒店开了房。没有任何指示，带土自觉的就把裤子脱掉躺在床上。

“上衣也脱掉。”卡卡西笑着说。

“为什么？不是只检查下身吗？”带土一脸迷惑。

“嘛……我今天就告诉你不仅只有刺激后面才举起的方法，还可以开发其他一些敏感带。”

看着带土半信半疑，卡卡西继续说：“如果经常使用后庭，括约肌会受到伤害，所以找一些替代的位置可以减轻负担。嘛嘛，你如果不想，那就算了。”

医生的话应该还是要听的，带土小的时候崇拜朔茂，即使长大了也对医疗行业大力支持，所以并没有怀疑卡卡西说的话哪份真哪份假。只是乖乖听话的脱光光，重新躺在床上。

卡卡西在一旁忍笑忍得都要憋出内伤，他这个小学同学怎么这把年纪了还这么缺根筋。可对上那一双清明的黑眼睛，卡卡西突然笑不出来了。如果不是他的恶作剧，带土也不会迷迷糊糊的让男人睡了也不自知，所以以后还是得好好看着他。

修长白皙的手指摸上带土鼓鼓的胸肌，准确的捏上了上面的凸起。

“乳头是人类很大的环层小体神经末梢，换句话说就是对性感的接受体，刺激这里也会让人兴奋，带土自己感受一下。”卡卡西抓起他的手放在另一边的乳头上，抚弄轻捻。

“每个性感带都有一个集中一体的敏感点，比如龟头上的铃口，后穴里的前列腺凸点，还有……这里。”卡卡西用指甲轻轻搔刮着乳眼，带土立马挺起胸膛发出一声呻吟。

“唔……”

“反应不错，从这里感受到的会使性中枢的下丘脑受刺激，一直蔓延到你的小腹，从而唤醒这里。”卡卡西一边说一边把手指滑向下体，握上半勃起的阴茎，“感受还可以，以后这里可以多开发。”

“其他还有侧腰线、大腿内侧，这些都是基本的性感带。”卡卡西边摸边讲解，“记住了吗？”

带土被摸得直哼哼，看到卡卡西停下动作有些难受的扭扭腰，满脸通红的看着他，“别停下。”

这个人是怎么回事？被摸舒服了什么都不管不顾了吗？卡卡西心里叹口气，虽然他也有错，但他不知道是错在刚刚撩拨了带土还是让带土禁欲两周。

 

卡卡西一边捏着乳首，一边挺动下身抽插着小穴。带土只管挺起胸部握紧床单舒服的躺在床上。

事情果然还是发展成这样。他这个同学对性爱是有多痴迷，有点感觉就紧抓着不放，甬道里的肠肉对卡卡西来说只剩下两个字——热情。

看着因挺起胸膛更加分明的锁骨，卡卡西不禁伸手摸过去，指腹轻擦着脖颈。

“带土，我再告诉你，脖子也是很敏感的地方，还有耳后，以及……”

卡卡西抚上带土的脸，拇指擦过下唇，才看清楚唇角的疤痕有种致命的性感。

这时带土正双眼朦胧的看着他，轻轻的喊出了他的名字。

“卡卡西？”

被引诱魅惑，卡卡西俯下身立马堵住那双唤出他名字的双唇。带土却像被吓到一般，猛的把他推开。

“你、干嘛亲我？”带土狠狠的擦着嘴唇，仿佛沾了很脏的东西。

卡卡西皱起眉，“不能亲吗？”

“接吻是情侣才能做的事吧！”

一时语噎，接吻才是情侣做的事，那他俩都这样了，算什么。炮友吗？

可能在带土眼里他连炮友都不是，只是能给他按摩后庭的人，那么就别怪他手下不留情了。

 

两人干了几发，带土又扶着腰慢腾腾的穿衣服，卡卡西迅速整理好好，主动过去给带土套上衬衣，系上扣子，不轻不重的为他揉腰。

“你该多休息一下，毕竟……”卡卡西想了一下措辞，“你挺累的。”

带土心想：他可是一直躺着不怎么动的那个，怎么可能会觉得累，就是腰酸屁股疼。今天也舒爽了，腰疼也不算什么。

“我是不是又要禁欲两周了？”带土比较关心这个。

卡卡西沉默的看着他，“不用，如果你想做，可以联系我。随时都行。”

 

之后的日子，带土时不时的把卡卡西约出来，二话不说的脱裤子上床。带土是个很听话的“病人”，在“医生”卡卡西的建议下，带土学会“骑乘”了。

现在带土每个地带都被卡卡西开发的差不多了，上床滚床单真成了两个人最过瘾的事。

对于卡卡西来说，自己有意调教出来的，操起来就是得劲，可惜带土始终不跟他接吻。真正的快意如同小说里描述的一般会让人上瘾，欲罢不能，只是抱着怀里的这个人他也会有种满足感。带土不经意流露出的可爱一次次的在他心里划过痒意，即使他不清楚该怎样看待他们的关系。

对于带土来说，这30年来从没这么放纵自己过，舒服就是舒服，爽就是爽，不用去顾前顾后放任自己沉沦在情欲里。虽然一开始只是为了治病，但渐渐的感觉这样也很不错，反正也没什么损失。而且卡卡西还对他说自己动会更舒服，天天变着花样滚来滚去，很刺激。

就在这俩人一个不知道该怎么看待两人的关系，一个只想着做舒服的事的时候，带土的婚期接近了。

带土和卡卡西行完事，刚从酒店回到老宅，就被斑叫了过去，提醒他玩归玩，别忘记还有一个月就是婚期了。

这时带土才突然惊觉原来自己要结婚了。原本已经接受的家族婚姻，这时却无比的排斥。即使想到自己那个温柔体贴的未婚妻，也无法再像以前那样去接受这段婚姻关系。

他的心乱了。一种无比压抑的情绪降在他的心头，这种感受要比长门背叛他事业落败来的还要强烈。他突然想找卡卡西，可手机刚拿起来又放下，才想起他们刚刚分开。

也许他该收收心按照他自己该有的生活轨迹走下去，按照斑给他画的蓝图实行这一生的使命。

 

宇智波老宅里上上下下都在忙碌着婚礼事宜，斑也很愉快的收到了女方家族的一大笔投资，带土却怎么也高兴不起来，总有种被卖掉的感觉。

他辛辛苦苦好几年，每天都勤勤恳恳扎扎实实的为了晓为了宇智波贡献了最好的青春年华，在落魄了后竟然把他“卖”了？

还在忿忿不平时，斑却一脚把他踢出大门外让他去女方家亲自道谢。

带土无奈，把未婚妻约出来两人共进晚餐，烛光配晚餐鲜花衬美女，本来一副充满浪漫情怀的情调，带土最不想在这时见到的人却在这时出现了，还跟着一位美女。

卡卡西看到带土和他对面的女人时也是一愣，但依然很镇定的走到带土面前，有些调侃的语气说：“老同学好久不见，今天真是巧，我们，又·见·面·了。”

他突然发现卡卡西就是老天爷来治他的，每几次的巧遇都会颠覆他的人生。

“是啊，真的好·巧·啊。”带土咬牙切齿的说。

“这位美丽的小姐是谁，不给我介绍一下吗？”卡卡西笑着说。

站在一旁的女人见卡卡西如此，立马挽上他的手臂，说：“我是卡卡西的女朋友，花子。”

看到带土愣住的表情，让卡卡西有些愉悦，却因带土说的话立马烦躁起来。

“你好，我是宇智波带土，这位是我的未婚妻。”

“我都不知道带土竟然有未婚妻了，结婚时可别忘记请我这个老同学去喝喜酒。”

“自然。”

两人又开始你瞪我我瞪你。

卡卡西突然笑着说：“可在这之前，带土是不是有什么事情忘记办了。”修长的手指伸向带土的衣领，沿着脖颈优美的曲线从下往上一滑，带土整个人都僵住了。

那里早已是卡卡西开发出来的敏感带，做爱时，卡卡西只用指腹轻轻的摩挲脖颈上的肌肤，带土都能微微颤抖，更不用说在大庭广众之下明目张胆的调戏。

“抱歉两位，我有些事情想与带土说，先告辞了。”说完拉着一脸潮红的带土走出了餐厅。

 

卡卡西没有去开房，而是直接把人带回了家。

在路上时，卡卡西一边开着车，一边玩弄带土的下体，一路下来，带土的后面直接被搞的湿漉漉的。所以一进门，还没来得及进卧室，卡卡西把人压在地上操干起来。

“带土，你看看你现在这个样子，就像在发情。”每次做都是这副模样，面色潮红眼角湿润，被男人操出这么可爱样子的宇智波带土竟然还有未婚妻？

“对啊，你看不到。”卡卡西翻出手机，对准带土的脸“咔嚓”一声拍了一张照，屏幕拿给他看，“带土，看一看，这就是你。”

带土仔细的看了一眼，惊慌的推开眼前的手机，慌乱的否认：“不是，不是我！”

“这不但是你，还是被男人上时的你，你觉得你现在还能抱女人吗？”卡卡西贴在他耳边说。

“你说什么？！”带土内心渐渐发凉，突然有种不好的预感席卷他的心头，他有些害怕听到卡卡西接下来要说的话。

“我说你已经只能被我抱了。”

“你、你骗人！你不是说，这只是治病……”带土越说越小声，那种一直不明白的违和感也终于知道了，他竟然不知不觉中犯了这么一个大蠢事。自己只顾的上舒服，却怎么就一直忽略了他是在跟卡卡西做爱。

他以为跟男人没有关系；他以为卡卡西是个优秀的医生，能治好他的隐疾；他以为一切都能恢复正常……

可是一切都回不去了吗？

“你出去，你放开我！放开我！”带土死命推着压在他身上的人，也拼命地想脱离没入他身体的那根骗了他许久的阴茎。

“你觉得你能逃的了吗？你的身体早已经离不开我了。”手指来回抚摸身体的每一处，每在一处敏感带都会点起一把火焰。卡卡西亲吻着带土的脖子，舔舐着耳廓，揉捏着乳尖。这些地方都是他一天一点挖掘出来的，他知道带土抗拒不了快感，因为他就是这样的人！

想到这里，卡卡西在颈侧狠狠咬了一口，一个这样的人放出去，真不知道会再吃多少个男人的鸡巴。他要做记号，向别人证明这个人是他的！

“啊！卡卡西，你是属狗的吗！”带土推开他，脖子上火辣辣的疼，看到卡卡西嘴角的血丝，心里直发颤。

“如果我是狗，那带土是什么？”卡卡西贴近带土的脸，“母狗吗？”

“卡卡西你这个混蛋！”带土举起拳头就想给他一拳，但还是被眼疾手快的卡卡西抓住。

“被我这样……”说着挺动了一下腰，身体里的东西又戳进去，带土嗯了一声，瞪着卡卡西。

“带土不就跟女人一样吗？”

“你这个垃圾！”带土这次结结实实的给卡卡西一拳。

“你这个骗子，混蛋！你……”带土用胳膊捂住脸小声啜泣，“出去……”

“我出去还会有别人的进来吧，我之前不是已经有不少男人进去过了吗？”卡卡西始终放不下这件事，归根结底带土会被那些男人上是他的错，他很愧疚。只是介意仿佛还有其他原因。

“我没有……卡卡西你这个混蛋，只有你这个混蛋……”带土委屈死了，一个卡卡西还不够吗？竟然还说他被别的男人上过！

卡卡西掰开带土的胳膊，看着越看越可爱的脸，“只有我吗？带土的第一次是我吗？”突然有点开心，好像不只有一点。

带土还在一脸懵圈的时候，卡卡西捂住他的耳朵，吻上了他的双唇。

“呜呜呜呜！”

咕噜咕噜的水声像是从自己的口腔直接传入大脑，卡卡西的舌头不讲道理的缠上他的，吸麻了他的舌尖，搅弄着他的口腔。

这一切让带土听的太清楚，交融的水声在他脑海中不断回响，告诉他，他们是有多难舍难分。

吻了许久，卡卡西才离开他的双唇，唇角连着一丝暧昧的银丝。有力的指腹摩挲带土嘴角的疤痕，柔软的唇瓣就在他的指下变成各种形状。

“听到了吗，带土？我们刚刚在接吻。”卡卡西这时的眼神比任何时候都要热烈，总觉得不够，他想要更多的带土。

带土双眼朦胧，伸出手抚上卡卡西的脸，把人拉近，主动吻了上去。修长的双腿缠上卡卡西的腰，主动的摆动腰臀吞吃着穴里的肉棒。

 

两人从玄关干到沙发，又从沙发到了床上。卡卡西抬着带土的屁股，迅速有力的操着后穴，带土被他的力道顶到床头，只能紧紧掰着床边才不会被他顶的摇晃的厉害。

“嗯～啊啊～哈～嗯嗯～～”

卡卡西听到可爱的声音，俯下身又吻上他的唇，吞咽带土发出的淫叫。带土热情的回吻，分开时舌尖舔了一下卡卡西的舌头，卡卡西更是挤进双腿间全部抽出又全部插入。

“啊啊～顶到了～顶到了～”

卡卡西知道带土最喜欢被戳里面的凸点，每次戳到那儿他都会这样喊。卡卡西抱紧他的屁股，猛浪的冲向那个地方，带土一个痉挛后穴收紧，把卡卡西也一起绞射出来。没带安全套的阴茎直接把精液中出在带土的身体里。

 

带土躺在床上，眼睛盯着天花板，合不上的双腿依旧大开着，中间的红红的小口不停的流出白液。那是卡卡西的东西。

卡卡西心满意足的看着这副光景，想抱起带土一起去洗澡，却被带土挥开伸过来的手。

“别碰我……”

说完之后才觉得这话有点糟糕，就像是被欺凌了的良家妇女。

卡卡西走进浴室，出来时拿着热毛巾，坐在床边仔细的为带土擦拭下体。一开始带土还有些挣扎，后来也放弃了，任由卡卡西随便折腾。

整理过后，卡卡西坐在床边陪着他，谁都没有说话。带土却突然起来穿上衣服就要离开。卡卡西抓住他的手腕，脸色极为难看。

“你要回去找她吗？”

带土僵了一下，还是说：“是，我必须回去。”

卡卡西的眉都要拧在一起了，“到现在你还没有认清吗？你已经回不去了！”

“可我有必须要做的事！”

“必须要做？跟她结婚？你还能跟她结婚吗？你能给她幸福吗？”卡卡西越抓越紧。

“那你呢！你自己不也是有女朋友！骗我耍我很好玩是吧？”带土吼回去。

卡卡西松开了带土的手，一个不留神人已经走了，只有他站在原地想着带土的话。

是啊，他不就是觉得有趣才骗了他耍了他吗？事情已经到了无法挽回的余地了，他说带土是个只沉迷情事的人，他何尝不是呢？

可是带土已经被他毁了，他往后的生活该怎么过？

 

带土走后的确是找她的未婚妻了，不过跟她原原本本说明白了。告诉她，他们的婚姻并不是他想要的，带土想结束这一切。

女孩听到这句话哭的梨花带雨，她何尝不清楚这场交易的婚姻是什么样子，可她也努力说服自己去接受这一切，可就在她真的死心要接受这场婚姻的时候，他的未婚夫却告诉她一切都结束了。

带土觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的人渣，心中最纯粹的净土也已经不存在。既然已经是这样了，何不做的再彻底一些。

宇智波老宅里，斑狠狠地给了带土一拐杖，两族婚姻的决裂，对家族的影响可想而知，斑扬言要打断他的腿。

带土对斑说：“我不想一切都听您的安排，我想过自己想要的生活。我以为只要按照您说的去做就是我追求的，可我却发现原来一点自己选择的自由都没有。”

斑眯起眼睛，缓缓的说：“自由？你是晓的领袖，是我的继承人，也是这个家的牺牲品。你跟我一样没的选择，只能为了振兴这个家族去牺牲。你以为做一个大家主是件容易的事吗？我们首先要做的就是抛弃自我，之后成为宇智波斑就可以了。”

“可我想做宇智波带土。”带土从怀里拿出一封辞呈放在斑的面前，对斑深深一鞠躬再也不回头的走掉了。

斑打开信封，里面只有一张薄薄的纸，上面写着：“老子不干了！”

斑把信纸揉做一团扔在角落。

“这小兔崽子……”

 

卡卡西握着手机躺在床上，盯着手机屏幕发呆，屏保是前几日拍的带土。里面的人一副被情欲折磨媚眼如丝，也是只有他才见过的模样。

真想把他拥有，能天天抱在怀里。这是卡卡西有生以来除了对亲热系列第一次对一个人这么执着。想汲取他身上温度的炽热之心逐渐沸腾，当他知道带土的第一次是他时，后知后觉才发现大大的满足了他的独占欲。

这个男人怎么这么可爱。

回想起来，他从小就是个可爱的人，自己的那些恶作剧和找茬像极了男生会去扯喜欢的女孩的辫子。

喜欢？卡卡西不知道。但他知道只要遇到带土，他的心变得活泛、热烈。也许这就是恋爱的滋味吧。

手机靠近双唇，想吻一下里面的人，可接触到的却是冰冷的屏幕。卡卡西苦笑，还是真人好，不过带土现在不想见他吧。

正想着呢，人就来了电话。看到屏幕出现的名字，卡卡西嘴角上扬起一个好看的弧度，愉快的接起了电话，却听到对方一副要找他约架的声音。

“卡卡西，你出来！我就在你家楼下。”

“你上来吧，正好我也有话想对你说。”

“你就不怕我拆了你家房子吗？”

卡卡西笑，“不怕。”

“嘟嘟嘟——”带土什么都没说挂了手机。卡卡西笑着也关掉手机屏。

本人都来了，这个就不需要了。

 

急速的门铃响起，卡卡西慢悠悠的打开门，看到一脸怒气值30％的带土，笑眯眯的招呼他进屋。

“卡卡西我不知道你为什么要做这种事，现在也不想知道。总之，我们找个地方打一架，无论谁输谁赢，从此之后老死不相往来。”带土把拳头握的咔咔响。

“带土只是单纯想揍我吧。”卡卡西挑挑眉，“自从步入大学，我已经再也不练习跆拳道了，像带土这么好的体格应该经常锻炼吧，现在要打的话我绝对赢不了你。要不这样吧，你打我一顿出出气，只要留我一口气就好。”

“你！”听到这没皮没脸的话，带土更窝火，这个人真是一点做错事的觉悟都没有。既然如此那就别怪他手下不留情了！

“这可是你说的，可不许反悔！”带土恶狠狠的盯着他。

“绝不反悔。”卡卡西刚说完，就看到带土飞奔过来，突然一阵天旋地转就被他扛了起来。

“哎？！”

还在卡卡西懵圈的时候，带土直接把他带到卧室扔到床上，跪在上面就去扒卡卡西的裤子。卡卡西下身一凉，裤子和内裤就被带土随手一扬扔的远远的。

“带土你这是？”卡卡西瞪大了眼睛看着他，心里还在想带土还是一如往常的热情，不过这干劲不太对头。

“让我上你一次，咱俩算扯平。”

一边说一边学卡卡西的样子去咬开安全套，想给自己套的时候却发现怎么撸都是半勃状态，怎么也无法完全硬起来。

……

……

……

就怕空气突然的安静，带土整个人已经呆滞了，心如死灰的望着自己的小兄弟，满心里的弹幕刷屏全是：怎么会这样？怎么会这样？怎么会这样……。

卡卡西突然心疼他，带土这种情况心理因素占很大比重，如果不是进入超级兴奋的状态很难完全勃起。虽然也有一部分是因为想和他做，有时也忘记他的隐疾，没有正式的为他治疗过。

卡卡西过去抱住他，人在怀里就有一种满足的心情。也觉得自己真像个混蛋，把带土害成了这个样子。

看着带土还是呆呆的，卡卡西拍着他的背说：“不要紧不要紧，以后会好的，我会负责把你医好的。”

带土听到这句话，猛的推开卡卡西，狠狠地摸了一把眼睛里分泌出的泪珠。生气、委屈又感到无助，发誓这辈子再去相信旗木卡卡西他宇智波带土就是猪！

迅速的爬下床去找刚刚不知道被他扔在哪里的裤子，却被卡卡西一把抓住，“你又要走吗？”

“不走留在这里做什么？卡卡西，我再也不想见到你了！”带土在墙角找到了裤子，却怎么也找不到内裤。

“不见我你能去见谁？像你这种控制不了欲望的人，屁股痒了要去找别的男人……”

“嘭！”

卡卡西还没说完，带土一个回旋后踢直接把人踢飞到床上。

好……腿！

虽然很痛，但一瞬间能见到绝色风光……他也算知道带土怎么会有这么好看的腿型了，真有劲，看来平时也有练。

卡卡西揉揉发晕的脑袋，对带土的破口大骂基本没听到，带土说到最后时，卡卡西才突然感到了紧张。

“对老子来说，你那根鸡巴和按摩棒没什么区别，现在我用腻了，换根新的，绝对比你的大比你的长，还比你持续时间久！”带土也不顾内裤去哪了，套上布料有些硬质的牛仔裤，还没有盖过屁股又被卡卡西抓住了手腕。

“别走！”

带土还是一脸凶恶的瞅着他，如果不是红红的眼睛里泛着泪光，样子应该会更凶狠一点。

“留下来……”

说出的话总比脑子快了半拍，卡卡西说完才发现原来他想把带土留下来。

如果带土就这样走了，真的找了别人，被不知道是谁的男人压在身下，抚摸他的全身，占领湿软的甬道，一下一下的折磨他，看到只会在他面前露出的痴迷表情……

他绝对不能接受！

这可能就是嫉妒心和占有欲吧。

卡卡西从小到大从没有执着过任何东西，父母宽松的教育方式，老师的赞赏，同事的认可，而且他从来不缺爱慕者。他的一生过于平顺，所以一板一眼又无趣的渡过了小半个人生。

可偏偏带土就是他人生轨迹中的意外。也许只是一道风景，过去也就过去了，可他想留住。想把带土留在他的人生轨道上。

“带土，留下来吧。”从没听过卡卡西如此软化的语气，让带土觉得不可思议。可还没回过味来，就被他抱住盖住了双唇。

“唔唔……”刚要开口说话，舌头蛮横的占满了整个口腔，吸一口气全是卡卡西的味道。那种一沾就会让人沉醉的香气，让带土沉迷，如同他们第一次接吻时，柔软的唇瓣相接大脑就昏昏沉沉，只想沉醉在这天旋地转的感觉中，无法自拔。

卡卡西双手捧着带土的后脑勺，按摩着柔软的头皮，浓密的发丝，温柔又不失力气的紧紧摁着，更朝向他的方向。卡卡西越吻越深，几乎要夺走带土全部的呼吸，怀里一开始不断挣扎后来又越来越软的身体让他有种异常的满足感。

带土的身体渐渐下滑，卡卡西托着圆滚的屁股把人抵在墙上，继续缠绵的亲吻。带土咽不下的涎水沿着下巴滴进衣领，卡卡西固的太紧，吻得蛮横，带土几乎无法呼吸，意识越来越模糊，快要窒息的时候卡卡西才不舍的放开他。带土只能长大嘴巴大口急切的吸取氧气，还没有缓过气，又被卡卡西捧着头印上了双唇。

“嗯……唔唔……”带土无力的软绵绵的反抗，不知是因为缺氧还是因为沉醉，这种欲拒还迎的动作只会让施力的人更加用力，直到被抵在墙上的人没了反应，卡卡西才觉得奇怪，放开他看情况。

带土再被他继续亲的话估计真的要窒息休克了。卡卡西静静地等着，等到带土眼神不再涣散才笑着说：“带土对接吻没什么经验呢，换气都不会吗？”

带土听到这句话脸突然爆红，瞪着卡卡西不说话。

那种无法否认又不甘心的样子让卡卡西想笑，不是嘲笑的意思，觉得这样很不错，想说以后可以教他，可趴在带土的耳边却又忍不住调侃，“你不会还是个处男吧。”

此话刚一出，怀里的人突然止不住的颤抖，卡卡西还没有看带土的表情就已经不敢置信的睁大了眼睛。正过身体看到带土气急却又要哭不哭的样子心中了然了。

“卡卡西，你少瞧不起人！”

卡卡西不信命，可有时候不得不信运气。

一个从外到内清清白白干干净净的小学同学，还没破过处，就被他稀里糊涂的夺走了另一个第一次，还不停的变着花样哄骗带土与他交欢。

他是不是该负起责任？

 

带土紧张的躺在床上，手里抓着银白色的头发，心里想推开，手上却不由自主的更压向自己胯下。

怎么又变成这样？虽然这次有点不一样。

卡卡西把他抗到床上，抓着他的脚腕分开双腿，带土下意识要踢人，卡卡西却瞬间俯下身含住了他的鸡鸡……

带土直接被吓到想逃开，却被卡卡西抱住了大腿怎么也挣脱不了，立马又被卡卡西用舌头舔上了柱身，舒服的卷起了脚趾。

“卡卡西……你、你吐出来！”带土刚说完，就感觉到自家唧唧被锋利的牙齿磨着，上下的轻轻的咬合吓得他不敢再动也不敢出声了。

他小时候尝到过苦头，卡卡西有多狠他可是一清二楚，真的怕他一口咬掉他的命根子。

卡卡西感觉出带土老实了不少，心里发笑，头部却卖力的摆动，努力想取悦着带土。可他也是第一次给人口交，力气用的大了些，却不知道带土疼的满头大汗，却只能把双腿搭在他的肩膀上，双手紧紧抓着床单。

带土都要感觉到他的小兄弟要跟他分家了，却不敢出声，心里想着是卡卡西一点点吸断划算还是一口咬断来的好。

努力了许久的卡卡西下巴都酸了，可带土的那根依旧在他的嘴里半软半硬。心里叹了口气，还是吐出了带土的性器，抬头却看到脸色苍白的人。

“卡卡西……”这句卡卡西叫的好委屈，看到带土如此，卡卡西心软的放开了他。带土获得自由，卷起身体捂住自己的下体滚到床的一边瑟瑟发抖。

自从他遇到卡卡西就一堆的倒霉事，卡卡西简直就是他的克星，治病遇到个庸医他自认倒霉，还让他骗的被上了，现在又要咬断他的鸡鸡吗？

“带土。”卡卡西担心的伸出手轻轻抚摸他的背。

“你别碰我！”带土躲着他，“我要回去……”说着要回去却不知道该去哪里，宇智波老宅已经回不去了，他名下的几栋房子自然也不会是他的归宿，出了卡卡西的门，他也只能流浪街头。

本来打算来这里就是跟他打一架，之前的事情一笔勾销，之后他再也不想再见到卡卡西了。可最后又和他滚到床上不说，还被他咬住了命根子。他到底是做错了什么，卡卡西就这么讨厌他吗！

卡卡西苦笑，技术是差了点，不小心又让带土吃了苦头，不过这次他真的不是故意的。他过去把人抱起来，抚摸着他的头发，“对不起。”

第一次听到卡卡西向他道歉，却因为是这件事，带土真的没脸继续待下去了。一手捂住鸡鸡一手推着卡卡西的胸膛，“你放开，让我走！”

卡卡西却越抱越紧，事到如今怎么会让他离开呢，既然已经毁在他手里了，那么毁的再彻底一些吧！

“带土，你已经走不了回不了头了。”强行掰开带土捂住下体的手连同另一只一起绑在头顶，带土下意识想踹人，一抬腿扯到裆部又痛的卷起身体，卡卡西却强硬的用膝盖顶开挤进腿间，大手摸上了浑圆的屁股，一根手指插进臀缝。

“卡卡西，你这个混蛋！垃圾！住手啊！”他都这样了怎么还不放过他，难道想看他求饶吗？他宇智波带土是不会在卡卡西面前服软的！

“带土既然来了，怎么能让你空手而归呢？你也很喜欢做爱吧，每次都紧紧的吸着我不放，带土可是有个很不错的屁股，才捣了两下却流了这么多水。”

“闭嘴！卡卡西你不要再说了！少自以为是，我才没有……啊～”嘴上的强硬哪能敌得过身体上的反应。已经习惯做爱的身体，随便一撩拨就能做出该有的反应。带土只好咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出丢人的呻吟，这也是他仅剩的唯一的倔强了。

卡卡西凑过去吻住了他的唇，却怎么也撬不开他的嘴。带土心里大骂，刚刚含了他的那个竟然现在还要吻他！绝对不要让他进来，上面下面都是！

突然鼻子被捏住，窒息让带土不得不张嘴换气，却被卡卡西长舌直入占领了唯一能吸取氧气的通道。捏住鼻子的手并没有放开，直到带土快要晕死过去的时候卡卡西才放开他。

晕过去的人瘫在布满褶皱的白色床单上，像绽放花朵中的惢心，等待他人采撷吸取花蜜。

卡卡西抚上他的脸，指腹一次次擦过嘴角的疤，“带土，今天份的我也收下了，别想逃。”

 

其实带土并没有全晕过去，只是迷迷糊糊的无法做出反应，像一个人偶一般任卡卡西摆来摆去，当他有点意识的时候，卡卡西已经抬着他的屁股用龟头对准了穴口。带土虚弱的喊着他的名字“卡卡西”，却不知道自己想要阻止还是要他继续。

“我在呢。”难得语气温柔的能融化冰川，却把粗热的硬挺捣进了湿软的甬道，一直插到底。

“啊啊～～”这一插直接把带土的眼里也插了出来，卡卡西喜欢看他因为有感觉就会哭泣的模样，可这次他也明显感觉出带土这次带着的委屈，因为他还没有动，那双乌黑的大眼睛不停的流着眼泪。

卡卡西心里叹了一口气，心中突然不舍，放弃粗暴。解开手上的束缚，轻轻吻去他的眼泪，又柔又轻的抚摸细滑的肌肤，像对待珍宝一样对待他。

这样的卡卡西让带土反而不自在起来，却止不住心脏嘭嘭乱跳，嘴上却依旧不妥协，“卡卡西，你、你没吃饱饭吗？不会用力点吗？”

“是还没吃饱，都饿着呢。”说完圈住带土的腰全部抽出又全部插入，操得身下的人不停地颤抖。

“慢……慢点……”一开始就被这样粗暴对待，带土的确有点吃不消，而且被顶的直泛恶心。

卡卡西如他所愿，不再大幅度进攻，慢条斯理的抽插着后穴，痒意渐渐被翻出来后又得不到慰藉，越磨越空虚，双腿都要麻了，可在他身上的人还在慢悠悠的折磨着他。

“卡卡西！”带土终于急了，大喝一声湿润的眼睛也瞪着他，恨不得把他烧出一个洞。

本性难移，调戏带土总是那么有趣，谁让他这么可爱呢？

“好，这次我好好做。”卡卡西亲了一口带土的额头，笑的一脸温柔。用带土最喜欢的方式摩擦着甬道，得到最大的回报就是更湿软的小穴和更紧的包裹。

“啊……嗯嗯～～哈啊～”

沉醉在情欲里的人，并不知道卡卡西握上他的手与他十指紧扣，迷迷糊糊的只知道手动不了，卡卡西在他的上方。一滴汗水滴在他的唇角，带土伸出舌头一舔，尝到是咸的。

“带土你……”别这样诱惑我啊！

眼前渐渐放大的卡卡西又吻上了他，带土的心脏跳动的更厉害了，只因为又跟卡卡西接吻了。紧紧抓着卡卡西的手颤抖着身躯射了出来。

 

没有戴安全套，卡卡西在带土的身体里泄了一次又一次，直到带土摇头说着“太满了，装不下了”才抽出射在他的脸上。

带土真的超级想打他，可实在没有力气了。翻给卡卡西一个白眼睡了过去。

卡卡西也照样没力气了，但心里却很满足。好久没有这么畅快了，上次也只急匆匆的做了一次。看着带土合并不上的双腿和不断流出白液的穴口，下身又开始起反应。

恋恋不舍的抚摸着大腿，算了算了，下一次留在以后吧。

 

卡卡西醒过来的时候，天已经亮了，耳边感受到有热气吹上，转头看见依旧睡得很熟的带土。

如此安静的带土，卡卡西第一次仔细的看着。侧卧在柔软的枕头上，呼吸浅浅的，黑色的短发扫在额头，睫毛细密黑长，受伤的脸陷进枕头里，只留下嘴角的疤，另一半光洁的脸庞同小时候如出一辙，像长不大的娃娃脸。

“不是跟你说过了吗？不要再当个笨蛋了。”

嘴唇感觉到轻软的触感，像羽毛似的，有点微痒。带土颤动着睫毛缓缓张开眼睛，看到的就是眼前放大版的卡卡西，立马红了脸。

卡卡西觉得不可思议，不知道带土到底是受到什么样的性教育，做爱不不含糊的他，接个吻竟然害羞成这样。卡卡西整个人压过去吻得更深，也时不时的放开他，给带土换气的机会。

带土被吻得晕乎乎，突然肚子一阵“咕噜噜”的叫，两人都停下了动作。

“饿了？带土想吃什么？”

带土想了想，知道卡卡西讨厌甜食，故意说：“红豆糕。”

卡卡西起身拉起带土，笑的温柔。

“走，我们去甜品店，吃到饱为止。”

 

风景不会为你停留，那么可以停下脚步，留恋这一世的风光。

也许人生不会如同小说里描述的那样荡气回肠，但有些人早已经注定在你的生命里生根发芽，开花结果。那么他能做的，就是把人留下，紧紧的握住这只手再也不松开，一直走下去。

 

end


End file.
